wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idiot Box
The Idiot Box is an informational program available only through the tubes of the internets. It strives to document the goings-on of three young all-American slackers who refuse to pay for cable, and are stuck watching a small television station in the heart of America's heartland. Production Information The program is produced by 2,000 Monkeys With Typewriters, a production company run by comedian Pab Sungenis, who also created the comic strip The New Adventures Of Queen Victoria, and Drunken Barfight Productions. The program was announced in July of 2008, with a "teaser promo" first uploaded to The YouTube on August 1, 2008, announcing a debut date of September 26, 2008. The show centers around the daily adventures of three slackers, Davey, Chad, and P.J., who are too lazy to do anything but watch TV, and too cheap to pay for cable. As a result, they sit around all day watching Channel 37, their local low-budget UHF station, making fun of the old re-runs it shows. Each episode will be approximately 30 minutes, and will feature the boys watching an episode of an old TV show, providing a running commentary mocking the show, and several skits occasionally connected to the show they are watching. Feeds for the program will be available through the program's website, IdiotBoxers.tv and possibly other sources. On-Camera Talent Davey: Kris Leeds Chad: R.J. Garvey P.J.: Bob Mercogliano Cowboy #2/The Magic Clown: Jarvis Cruz Doctor Pauli: Bryan Irrera Voice of Laffy/Heather from Card Services: Pab Sungenis Miss Frances: Fallujah Bankhead Voice of The MABEL-1000 Invisi-Wife: Shana Sirawatka Episode Summaries Cycle 1 (2008) Episode 1 Captain Video and his Video Rangers Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Marni Greene, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: September 26, 2008 Captain Video works to save the universe from cowboys, Count Chocula, and aliens in miniskirts. Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 2 The Magic Clown Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Marni Greene, Bryan Irrera, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: October 3, 2008 The Magic Clown performs some card tricks, plays with a puppet, makes a cowboard cow give milk, and constantly shills for Bonomo's Turkish Taffy. Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 3 Dragnet Written by: R.J. Garvey, Pab Sungenis, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: October 10, 2008 The Big Producer. A man pretending to be a man wearing a sinister looking moustache tries to sell things to teenagers. The suspect proceeds to confuse Friday and Smith by taking them on a tour. Morticia Addams guest stars. Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 4 Super Circus Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: October 17, 2008 A trapeze act, a drum solo, trained animals, and der Clownenfuhrer. Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 5 The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes Written by: R.J. Garvey, Pab Sungenis, Marni Greene, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: October 24, 2008 The Case Of The Texas Cowgirl. Holmes helps a wild Texas cowgirl deal with the dead body in her apartment so'sn she can git hitched. Also, Lestrade nearly winds up scalped by Big Chief Running Water. Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 6 Diver Dan Written by: Kris Leeds, R.J. Garvey, Pab Sungenis, Marni Greene, Bryan Irrera, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: November 7, 2008 Diver Dan talks with fish, but otherwise just stands there. Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 7 Saturday Morning Cartoons Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Marni Greene, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: November 14, 2008 Felix The Cat, Mighty Mouse, Popeye, and Tom and Jerry (no, the other ones). Available at The Idiot Box Website ---- Episode 8 Ding Dong School Written by: R.J. Garvey, Pab Sungenis, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: November 21, 2008 Miss Frances reads poetry, blows Bubbles, bounces balls, and does it on the table. ---- Episode 9 Rocky King, Detective Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: November 28, 2008 Rocky's sending the wrong man to the chair. Oops. ---- Episode 10 Sky King Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Bob Mercogliano, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds. Release date: December 5, 2008 "A Dog Named Barney" - When a robber bumps into a blind kid, the guide dog wanders off and leads Sky King into a canyon with guns aimed at him. ---- Episode 11 Annie Oakley Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Bob Mercogliano, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: December 12, 2008 "Sharp Shootin' Annie" - Annie gets robbed at gunpoint. No, really! ---- Episode 12 Sense and Nonsense Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: December 19, 2008 A crap game show with no prizes. Features an appearance by uber-fairy Leonard Frey. ---- Episode 13 The Miracle on 34th Street 60 minute Christmas special Written by: Pab Sungenis, R.J. Garvey, Bryan Irrera, Kris Leeds, Bob Mercogliano. Release date: December 26, 2008 No, not the one with Natalie Wood. This is the one with Captain Hook and the guy who says "These are the Days Of Our Lives." We aren't joking. Cycle 2 (Spring 2009) 13 Episodes TBA Impact On Society